Coremeister
Coremeister (Portrayed by Cory Pray) is a fictional character who is central to the The Real World series. Appearing in just about every episode, Coremeister is one of Wazoo's most well known characters. =Biography= Coremeister got his big break when MTV accepted his application to appear on the popular television program. He applied to the show in order to party and get women, but was highly disappointed to find that both of his roomates were nerds. Out of frusteration, he immedietly became an antagonist to his roomates. He would constantly beat the two out of frusteration. After weeks of bullying, Coremesiter's roomates decided that enough was enough. One night, the two grabbed Coremesiter and electrocuted him to death by clamping his nipples for a treadmill. Believed to be dead, the show continued on, replacing him with Mark, another antagonistic jock. Season 2 went off without a word from the character, but his fate was not entirely sealed. During the series' third season, Jimmy recieved a call from Dr. Swan- the doctor who declared Coremeister dead- claiming that he was wrong. Not only this, but MTV decided to let him return straight to the series. Angrier than ever, Coremeister returned with a vengance. He unmercifully beat his roomates once again and suppressed their attempts at rebellion. His bullying culminated when Coremeister destroyed Jimmy's Game Boy. Coremeister began to calm down after his sudden streak of vengance. Getting bored with his antics, he began to befriend Jimmy instead of beat him. The two had an aggressive, friendly relationship that involved fighting and watching TV. In this time, Coremeister also became obsessed with telling racist Chinese jokes. When his new friend began acting strange, Coremeister began telling these jokes frequently, until noticing Jimmy's condition. This also saw an important change in Coremeister's character, as this was the moment he bacame interested in solving mysteries, a trait that would become important in his life. Coremeister inadvertantly solved Jimmy's mysterious condition by telling one of his jokes to Joshua. After his success, Coremeister returned home awaiting a return to the series. He did in fact return, but claiming he was blind. As his story goes, he states that he became a taxi driver after Season 4. One day while driving, he saw a couple walking across the street who appeared to be one person. Distracted, he hit a barell of acid that burned his eyes. Being crippled, he began playing the flute to deal with his blindness. However, he eventually found a way through his problem, using traps and tricks to continue to bully people. However, when Jimmy attempted to once again kill Coremeister, he revealed that he was never actually blind- he was just faking it to further trick the roommates. After his violent and nearly fatal ordeal with Jimmy, Coremeister returned to the house once again. However, once he got there, he began acting very strange. He began suffering sudden mental retardation. During confessionals, he would just pretend to be a water dipping bird instead of speak. As he slipped into insanity, Jimmy slipped into paralysis. However, since Coremeister did not notice Jimmy's increasinly worse condition, he neglected to feed him, resulting in Jimmy's death. After the death, Coremeister snapped out of his insanity and realized what had happened. Depressed and saddened over his friend's death, he said a tearful goodbye and once again left the series. But as always, he did return to the house for another season. By this point, Coremesiter began falling into an identity crisis. In an attempt to find a new image, he came back to the house in the form of a racoon. His roomates were displeased with this attempt at a 'cool' image look, as it showed them up. However, his style change did not last for long. He returned to his friends in his normal form for a Cape Cod edition of the series that made him famous. Here, his identity crisis began hitting an all time high. After going to a bar one night, Coremeister admitted that he had no interest in picking up girls. He began acting more feminine around the house, and his agressive side faded completely. Coremeister began hanging out with his new friends Wardy and Wardo, leaving his Real World friends behind and sad. The two began discussing his change, noting that he also had grown an obsession with cats. As they talked about him, Coremeister eavesdropped on 3/4th of the conversation. He became very protective when he was questioned as to what he was doing for the other 1/4th of the time. He quickly left the room in a frenzy. After this, MTV told the cast they were to relocate to Colorado. Though the roomates planned a rode trip, Coremeister drove across country by himself, mysteriously. Upon arriving at the house, he claimed he needed time to himself to think. He attempted to overcome his identity crisis by once again becoming violent with his roommates, but this act didn't keep up for long. Soon, he became highly depressed. He constantly went out for night walks by himself, leaving Hawthorne Heights lyrics up as away messages. During these times, he would go to a local bar. Joshua discovered this one night, as well as a Papa Roach CD. Coremeister tried to defend himself, but admitted that something was different with him emotionally. He attributted his distance and depression to the fact that he Jimmy's mother suddenely died while the two were fornicating. He tried to hide this fact from Jimmy as long as possible, though he let the information slip as a joke. Coremeister struggled with revealing the truth to Jimmy. Finally, he worked up the confidence to and began acting normally again with Jimmy. However, a fight between the two about Street Fighter lead to the end of the two's long standing psuedo-friendship. Sometime, at an unspecified time, Coremeister left his Real World stint to become a freelancing detective of sorts. When he heard news that aliens were inavding Earth, he ran off to solve the mystery. His travels also brought him onto a boat where mystery lied. His time off the Real World found him living out his fantasy of being an action star.